


Just for You

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Fluff, I'm in love with double ceos baekyeol, Implied Smut, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, TINY TINY angst, implied infidelity but it's nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: It was a bad idea and they both knew it, yet they couldn’t bring themselves to stop.





	Just for You

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groaned and rolled over, his arm sweeping over the empty sheets and searching for the lover who was there when he’d fallen asleep but was now gone. “Come back to bed.”

Baekhyun simply hummed from where he was leaning against the balcony railing, a cigarette between his lips, and he released a string of smoke without turning to acknowledge the CEO still in bed. He watched as the thin wisps got swept up by the wind before his eyes traveled down, watching the nightlife of Seoul. It was nearing four in the morning, yet the city was still plenty alive, cars clogging the streets of downtown and neon lights lighting the sidewalks where people were wandering, most drunk, all looking as small and insignificant as ants from the twentieth story hotel room.

“Baek,” Chanyeol pushed up on his elbows and he looked out the window, drinking in the delicious sight of Baekhyun standing there in nothing but a pair of briefs and Chanyeol’s own button-down shirt, his thighs and ass on display as the smaller of the two leaned over the rail. Chanyeol couldn’t help but shiver slightly when a cool breeze blew through the open doors, swirling around him and circling back out, escaping into the night much like Chanyeol wished he could do.

“Hey.” He still didn’t receive an answer, and so he pushed himself out of the warm bed and pulled a pair of sweats out of his bag before the tall CEO made his way towards the balcony, joining his lover on the railing. “What are you thinking about?”

“What are we doing, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked instead, his eyes not straying from the cars darting through the streets.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol took the cigarette from the brunette’s fingers and took a drawl of his own, releasing the smoke so slowly it was almost painful.

“What exactly are we?” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “What are we thinking, what are we doing, _why does this keep happening?_ ”

“I like to think you at least enjoy spending time with me,” Chanyeol commented lightly, giving the cigarette back when Baekhyun held out his hand expectantly. “Not just for my dick, but, like, all of me.”

“You’re not the worst person I’ve ever let fuck me,” Baekhyun admitted, breathing in around the stick in his mouth. “But don’t you think that this is a horrible idea?”

“And why is that?” Chanyeol asked, his gaze transfixed on the smoke Baekhyun released with each word.

“You’re married.” Baekhyun reminded him, speaking as though he were talking about the weather. “To a _woman_.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “And we hate each other. I know she has partners on the side, why can’t I have one, too?”

“And if your company finds out?”

“What about yours?” Chanyeol shot back, and he got the slightest bit of satisfaction at rendering the Great Byun Baekhyun speechless. “Your father—”

“Don’t.” Baekhyun cut him off shortly, and he put out the cigarette against the railing. “Please.”

Chanyeol went silent at the weak plea.

“I want this to mean something.” Baekhyun always got emotional after three am, this Chanyeol knew. The small CEO didn’t have time for trivial feelings during the day, but he let his walls down between the hours of three and six in the morning, if he was awake, which he was more often than not. Only sometimes was it Chanyeol’s fault, mostly it was the anxiety-induced insomnia. A side effect of the stressful job they’d both been forced into at much younger ages than should have been appropriate.

“I want _us_ to mean something.” He reiterated, turning so he was facing Chanyeol. Chanyeol, the CEO of his own company’s biggest rival. Chanyeol, the son of the man his father hated. Chanyeol, the only person Baekhyun let his walls down around. Chanyeol, the first and _only_ man Baekhyun had ever fallen in love with.

“I know.” Chanyeol murmured, pulling the smaller into his chest. There wasn’t anything else he could say, and there was nothing else he could do to cure the longing in both of their hearts no matter how much he wanted to. Baekhyun wrapped his thin arms around Chanyeol’s waist and squeezed, holding Chanyeol as tightly as he could manage as though if he let go Chanyeol would disappear.

Not that that was very far from the truth.

The breeze blew harshly then, so much so that the pair almost tumbled over the railing. The open doors spun in the air and slammed into the walls, the sounds mixing with the continuous honks coming from the streets below.

“Let’s go back inside.” Chanyeol guided Baekhyun back through the double doors to the hotel suite they’d rented for the weekend, shutting and bolting them though he left the curtains open. The natural light of the moon mixed with the artificial light of the street and both flooded the room, giving just enough that Chanyeol could make out Baekhyun crawling back in the bed, pulling the thick comforter over himself and beckoning the other CEO to join him.

Chanyeol obliged with a small smile that he knew Baekhyun could see, and he slipped in the bed while Baekhyun pulled his shirt off, the pair curling together naturally in the middle.

That was how it was—they always met in the middle, on some sort of common ground. Not in business, that was something they couldn’t make decisions in due to a long-standing agreement between their fathers, but in everything else they were able to find a compromise. They almost always booked some sort of hotel, initially to keep from getting too personal and they stupidly thought that if they avoided each other’s personal homes, then feelings wouldn’t work their way into the sex. Somehow they did, though, but neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol stopped them.

“What do you _want_ us to be?” Chanyeol spoke quietly, his hand in Baekhyun’s hair and their legs intertwined tightly.

Baekhyun hummed again. “I’d like for there to be an ‘us’.” He sighed. “I know it’ll never happen, but can’t you humor me, just for a while?”

“I’d take you out for lunch every day.” Chanyeol started, smiling at the thought of being able to be with Baekhyun, in public, without fearing for their families or feuds or business deals or _anything_. “And take you out of the country at least twice a month.”

“Where would we go?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“You know I’ve never actually been to Italy? Like, _at all?_ ” Baekhyun curled tighter into Chanyeol’s side. “I had to skip out on last year’s conference—there was a mole, it’s a long story, and a major headache. I’d like to go, sometime.” The “ _with you”_ went unspoken, but Chanyeol’s hand tightened around his waist in understanding.

“We’d live in the largest, most lavish penthouse in all of Seoul.” Chanyeol continued after a few minutes of silence. “And it would be filled with the finest wines in all the world. Our closet would be filled with nothing but Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Versace—only the finest, just for you.”

Baekhyun smiled softly at the thought. “Just for me?” He propped his chin on his hand and looked at Chanyeol, who looked back at him with so much _love_ in his eyes it was almost overwhelming, and all Baekhyun wanted to do was drown in it.

“You’d never want for anything.” Chanyeol blinked a couple times. “Ever.”

He bent his head down to give Baekhyun a chaste kiss, a peck really, before pulling back and laying against the pillows once again. “We’d get married somewhere beautiful and exotic, and for our honeymoon, I’d steal you away for months, and take you on an extended tour of the Mediterranean to enjoy the finest resorts and loveliest little towns you’ve ever seen.”

“Stop,” Baekhyun whispered, his voice nearly breaking. “I can’t—that’s enough.”

Chanyeol nodded and wrapped his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him down so he was resting on his chest again. He understood.

It was wonderful to think about, to dream about, but it could never happen. _They_ were never supposed to happen.

It had been a mistake, at first. There had been a business meeting between their two companies, and the two had gone for each other’s throats in the room. But the meeting had been stressful, and they’d both had the brilliant idea to go drinking afterward, at the same bar. They’d gotten equally drunk and ended up in a hotel together, empty promises and not-so-empty promises cutting through desperate kisses and rough thrusts. It had become a sort of routine after that, a way for them to take the stress of their elite positions out on each other, but then they started _talking_. Things just took off from there, and by the time Chanyeol had realized that _shit, this is what love feels like_ , he was in much too deep to pull himself out without destroying both him and Baekhyun.

And, fuck, Chanyeol _needed_ Baekhyun as much as the latter needed him in return.

They could never really be together, and they knew it. Chanyeol was _married_. It had been arranged, of course, but the scandal that would get out if anyone found out that he divorced his wife for a _man_ , the CEO of his biggest rival at that, that would ruin his company. The company his grandfather had started from nothing, the company Chanyeol was expected to pass on to his own son one day. His father was already pressuring him for an heir, even though he and his wife had been married no more than nine months and hadn’t spent more than two of them together.

“My parents are starting to talk about marriage,” Baekhyun admitted then. “I can’t tell you how many girls they’ve introduced me to at parties and galas, expecting me to somehow choose someone to be my _wife_.”

“How cruel it all is.”

“Destiny is a bitch,” Baekhyun said bitterly. “I never wanted any of this.”

“I know.”

“I just want you.” Baekhyun’s fingers dug into Chanyeol’s bare chest, gripping at him desperately. “I just want to take you away from here and have a life with you. Why is that too much to ask?”

“I don’t know, Baek.” Chanyeol sighed and wrapped his other arm around Baekhyun, too. “I don’t know.”

They fell asleep after that, burrowed beneath the heavy duvet in their own little cocoon of happiness, one that was cracking more and more each day, each time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol with his wife, each time Chanyeol saw Baekhyun cowering under his father.

Baekhyun woke up alone the next morning, sighing sadly when he felt an extra blanket over his shoulders and a pillow which smelled faintly like Chanyeol occupying the space the taller CEO had laid not four hours ago. His bag was gone, _he_ was gone, and it all would have felt like a dream were it not for the note and the shirt Baekhyun had worn on the balcony earlier that morning.

            _I have an idea. Let me sort out the details, and I’ll call you. Don’t work too hard._

_-Chanyeol_

“An idea,” Baekhyun mused, holding the note in his hand. He hummed sleepily and ran a tired hand through his hair. “You’d better make it a good one, Park Chanyeol.”

 

* * *

 

The promised call came two days later, when Baekhyun was ready to gauge his eyes out with a spoon if he really needed to read one more _stupid_ report on their contract with a Japanese company.

“What.” Baekhyun had snapped, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

 _“Oh, come now, I’m not sure that’s a proper greeting.”_ Chanyeol’s deep baritone came through the phone, and Baekhyun could practically feel it in his chest if he closed his eyes and focused enough.

“I’m too stressed to think of a proper greeting,” Baekhyun replied weakly, resting his chin in his hand and leaning forward on his desk.

 _“Well, that’s too bad.”_ Chanyeol sighed. _“Anything you want to talk about?”_

“Not with you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes when Chanyeol started laughing. “You’re not getting _anything_ out of me, Park.”

_“There’s a lot I could get out of you, I just need—”_

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle. “What do you want?”

_“You know, I just happen to be heading to Italy in a few weeks for a meeting, and I’d love the opportunity to take some extra time off of work to explore a bit.”_

“Oh, would you now?”

_“But, alas, I would certainly hate to be stuck in a foreign country all alone.”_

“Naturally.” Baekhyun smiled softly and began twirling a pen between his fingers. “Now, what does this have to do with me?”

_“I figured you’d be able to put the pieces together, Mr. Byun. Aren’t you supposed to be unnaturally smart, or something?”_

“Something like that.” Baekhyun hummed. “If you’re just on the phone to brag and insult me, then I’m going to go back to stressing over my bank statements—”

_“Good god, Baekhyun, have you always been this insufferable?”_

“You tell me.”

 _“Yes, you have.”_ Chanyeol shot back, though there was no bite to his words. _“Anyway, I’m going to send you the flight and hotel details. I’ll arrange everything, all you have to do is get on a plane.”_

“You’re not even going to ask if I can make it? For all you know, I already have plans.” Baekhyun leaned back and twirled in his chair, looking out the large floor-to-ceiling windows behind his desk. He spotted the Park building further downtown and couldn’t help but smile, imagining Chanyeol sitting in his own office, looking out his own building at Baekhyun’s.

 _“I’m sure you can work around them and manage a few days off,"_  Chanyeol responded cheekily. _“So, what do you say, Baek?”_

“Italy, with you? This sounds awfully romantic, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun bit his lip, trying to hold his smile down.

_“Just another one of the many things you love about me. I’m a hopeless romantic at heart, what can I say. You bring it out of me.”_

Baekhyun froze. _Love_. What a terrifying, exhilarating concept he was working with here.

_“Baekhyun?”_

“Yes.” Baekhyun breathed out. “Yes, I’d love to go to Italy with you, Chanyeol.”

 _“Perfect.”_ Baekhyun could hear the smile on Chanyeol’s face and the relief in his voice. _“I’ll email you the flight confirmation.”_

“Are you free this weekend?” He couldn’t help but ask. Chanyeol hummed.

 _“I think Seohyun is supposed to be flying out for a conference, or so she claims.”_ Chanyeol and Baekhyun both knew what that meant—one of her many rich lovers was flying her somewhere fancy and exotic to get her away from her arranged husband. _“So yes, Baekhyun, I do believe I am.”_

“Can I book us a room, then?” Baekhyun opened a new tab on his computer. “How about the Ritz?”

 _“I heard they redid the President’s Suite,”_ Chanyeol responded. _“I’ve been aching to check it out.”_

“It just happens that the President’s Suite is open for the weekend.” Baekhyun smiled as he selected the room and entered his name. “Well, not now that I’ve booked it.”

_“I’ll see you on Friday, then?”_

Baekhyun hummed an affirmative. “Friday.”

 _“Don’t work too hard.”_ (I love you.)

“Don’t kill anyone.” (I love you too.) Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun waited until he heard the dial tone, and then he hung up his phone. Just then, a new email from a certain Park Chanyeol appeared in his inbox, containing hotel and flight confirmations and dates. Baekhyun smiled giddily and buzzed his secretary.

“Joohyun? Could you block off and reschedule anything within the dates May 18th and May 24th? Something came up, I’m going to be out of town.”

_“Yes, Mr. Byun. Anything else?”_

“I’ll be leaving early on Friday as well, don’t schedule anything after 2.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Friday.” Baekhyun leaned back in his seat and turned around, looking back out towards the Park building once again. “I just need to make it to Friday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote in like an hour. Please don't destroy me I finished it at like 2 am but I feel like it's still too good not to post.
> 
> I hope you love double ceo!baekyeol as much as I do (don't be surprised if you see more of them in the future). This was loosely based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/11270506com/status/559423328612409344) (it's from like 5ever ago don't judge me it's a quality au).
> 
> Anyway, comment if you enjoyed it! I really like reading all your comments, they always make my day :)
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
